the_doom_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Vander
'''Seth Vander '''is a former secret agent currently residing in one of Travis' apps. Biography Season 1 Seth somehow managed to lock up all the villains is Demented Doom. Because of this, he was allowed to become a member of P.L.A.T.Y.P.U.S. However, he soon revealed his evil plans to Travis, who was quick to take action and pointed a gun at Seth. Unfortunately, the government agents saw this and thinking Travis had gone rogue, locked him in Demented Doom and made Seth the leader of P.L.A.T.Y.P.U.S. A month later, Travis escaped Demented Doom and ran off, trying to right the wrongs Seth had done. Meanwhile, Seth had told Travis' classmates that he was a jerk and could've helped them whenever he wanted, but didn't. He soon heard Travis' scream from outside and found Travis, trying to get into his secret lair. Seth followed Travis inside and got the government agents to declare an execution on Travis, but Travis quickly teleported 5 five years into the future (where Seth was now ruler of the world). Travis got footage of this and teleported back, showing them the footage. Thus, Travis was recrowned leader of P.L.A.T.Y.P.U.S. and Seth was thrown in Demented Doom. Season 2 Seth has a very minor role in Season 2, having only two cameo appearances. In "Catching Up", he appeared trying to bite off his straight jacket. Later, in "How Sex Ruined My Career", Cobra tries to break him out of Demented Doom but gets locked up into Seth's cell by Spencer. Cobra manages to escape and decides to abandon Seth in the cell. Season 3 In "Blank Check Of Doom", Seth is shown blowing up Demented Doom and running away, however a wish made by Travis causes Demented Doom to be repaired and for Seth to be placed back in his cell. He is later broken out by Lance, Hayley, Cobra, and Aaron in "Clayton's Birthday Of Doom" however Cobra opposes the idea. They later break into Travis' house, Seth kidnapping Tomster and erasing Travis' memory. After his father and brother being murdered, Travis moves to his mom's house and soon regains his memory. He sets out to defeat Seth but is trapped along with the villains. However, later Cobra arrives and defeats Travis, saving everyone. Travis and Tomster reunite and Tomster banishes Seth to an app in Travis' laptop. Seth makes another appearance in "Hormonal Hijinks" shown to still be in one of Travis' computer applications. He and Travis have a conversation, before Travis accidentally inhales hormones and becomes sex-obsessed. He begins to freak Seth out before Kayla breaks in and they have an agrument on hoiw Seth's not a feminist. Later, Hayley comes in and begins to fight with Kayla as well. Once Greg arrives and removes the hormones from Travis' body, he later kicks out both Hayley and Kayla, before slamming the computer shut. This seems to psychially hurt Seth as he is seen in pain afterwards. He's seen in "Annoying Advice" denying Cobra defeating him. Season 4 He appears in "Schoolicosious" when Travis is trying to look up treatments for scoliosis. He later appears scolding Cobra for helping Travis. He also states in "First Day of Summer" that he never gave permission to Lance to steal his idea. Appearances Travis Shorts *119. "New Hero" *120. "Revenge" *212. "Catching Up" (cameo) *216. "How Sex Ruined My Career" (cameo) *302. "Blank Check Of Doom" (cameo) *306. "Villain Team Up!" (mentioned) *307. "Clayton's Birthday Of Doom" *309. "Moving Away" (cameo) *310. "An Amazing Adventure" *317. "Hormonal Hijinks" *319. "Fifty Shades Of Pain" (cameo) *324. "Annoying Advice" (cameo) *408. "Schoolicosious" (cameos) *409. "First Day Of Summer" (cameo) Trivia *He is the most successful out of all the Doom Network villains. He managed to get Travis trapped in Demented Doom for an entire month and later managed to take Tomster away from him and erase his memory. *It is revealed in "Hormonal Hijinks" that Seth's not a feminist. Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Travis Shorts Category:Humans Category:Teenagers